


The Things I Didn't Say

by Chance13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Death, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Letters, Marauders' Era, POV First Person, Slytherin's Locket, ish, letter format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 20:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10624770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chance13/pseuds/Chance13
Summary: "Kreacher, if I haven't returned by morning I need you to owl this to Sirius."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Не произнесенные слова](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15018578) by [Red_Yennifer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Yennifer/pseuds/Red_Yennifer)
  * Inspired by [I know I will be dead long before you read this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5910550) by [LullabyKnell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LullabyKnell/pseuds/LullabyKnell). 
  * Inspired by [face death in the hope](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5986366) by [LullabyKnell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LullabyKnell/pseuds/LullabyKnell). 



_Dear Siri,_

_If you are reading this it means I’m dead. Hopefully you are reading this, and didn’t burn it the moment you saw who it was from. It has been far too long since we were on speaking terms, and now we never will be again. I suppose I can add that to my list of mistakes. It’s far too long already, and they’re not even good mistakes. I was never out breaking curfew, or sneaking out the house to go on dates. I never found my way into another’s common room, or searched for all those secret passages I heard you speak about. I’ve not played a prank on anyone since you started Hogwarts. You always were more imaginative than me though; anything I was brave enough to try would surely have been quite lacklustre. Your creativity was the only thing your bested me at; you only need speak to mother for a few minutes for her to go on at length about how I was always second best, barely above average, the spare child. I think that’s what made her the most angry; you had everything in you to be her ideal heir, but rejected it. I would do anything for the Black name, but I am lacking the character, the intelligence, the looks, the charisma. But you have all of that; even without the Black name behind you I know you will go farther in life than I could possibly have dreamed of._

_You were right, you know, about everything. I wish I had been brave enough to join Gryffindor like you, or any of the other houses for that matter. Maybe then this wouldn’t have happened. I love what Slytherin could have been, had the potential for, but the war has made it rotten to the core. In an ideal world none of it would have mattered; we would still have been best friends regardless of our houses, mother and father would not have cared, you wouldn’t have had to run. I know it’s pointless to waste my time of what-could-have-been’s, but it is a nice thought none the less._

_Although if that had all been true I could never have found out what I know now, what truly opened my eyes to the evils of the dark. The Dark Lord has split his soul, his very essence of being, in an attempt to cheat death. I have discovered the hiding place of one of his soul fragments and intend to destroy it. If I succeed he will surely kill me, and if I fail have no doubt it will kill me too. I’m not ready to die yet Siri, there was still so much I wanted to do; I was going to be an Unspeakable, and get married, and have a family, a proper one, a happy one. And I wanted to be able too se you again, like how we used to be, back when we were children. When we used to play quidditch all day regardless of the weather, and prank guests whenever mother would throw a ball, and we’d sneak into each other’s rooms at night and fall asleep together, just talking for hours. I’m not ready to give up all that but perhaps doing so will make up for my mistakes. I can only hope._

_Will you do one last thing for me, Siri? My last wish as it were. Come to my funeral. We both know mother and father will only be attending out of duty. I know I am asking a lot, and that it will be dangerous for you, but I need to know that there is someone who will truly miss me, just one person that actually cares._

_All my love,_  
_Regi_

**Author's Note:**

> Regulus Black was eighteen years old and that is far too young to die, no matter what the cause.


End file.
